


Teenagers are scared of the future

by captkirk



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, this isn't a ship thing they're best friends, this was another commission too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkirk/pseuds/captkirk
Summary: Daphne and Shaggy have a fun night at home but it ends up being a bit more of a talk about fears of the future.





	Teenagers are scared of the future

Daphne just finished getting out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her hair and grabbed her robe. She looked in the mirror before walking to her bedroom. She started as if there was a longing there. She wasn't getting any younger and she had never been scared of growing up. She looked forward to it actually, she craved for that independence she already had. Shaggy was different, he had been scared of growing up since they had become best friends in first grade. They both had different lives, though so it was understandable. 

But lately, it had dawned on her, that she was scared. She had anxiety her whole life, it got more under control as she got older and she was able to get medication for it. but at times like this, it came back to her and would make her shake. She couldn't even tell Shaggy, even though there was no reason to feel scared of telling him, but she was the strong one. Just like she was with her family, she felt as if she couldn't say she was scared with her friends either, even her best friend in the whole world.

She jumped into her jeans as the door rang. Her parents were out of the house tonight, out to dinner or something like that. She sure they told her but she didn't actually pay attention. She looked out the window, already knowing who it was. She smiled big as she saw Shaggy, holding a pizza. 

"God, it took you long enough, come on in!" 

Daphne and Shaggy had been friends since the first grade. A lot of her other friends growing up wondered why would somebody like Daphne be so close to somebody like Shaggy. There was nobody they were closer to than each other. If people we were lucky, they found somebody who they could do everything with and tell everything to. Shaggy was that person to Daphne. 

"So, like, how have ya been?" 

Daphne took a bit of her pizza before replying. "Oh, just fine! Finishing up personal essays for colleges, it's draining but very worth it. What about you, Shag?" He leaned back on the sofa and didn't reply for a bit. 

"Like, ya know, I've just been hanging out with scoob before school starts." She nodded, it was winter break. They would be finally finished with school when the spring came. She couldn't wait to leave that hell behind. 

Shaggy close the pizza box and followed her into kitchen cleaning up their mess from the living room. 

"Have you told your parents you're not going to college yet?" 

"Um man, I don't know. It's like." Shaggy had told her weeks ago that he didn't plan on going to college. Which was something that had talked about a lot before, he just finally chose it wasn't the best for him. "I will tell them, Daph." 

She nodded, "But Daphne, I'm like really scared." 

She sat on the stool next to where he was standing. "About what?" 

He didn't reply for a moment. There was something in his eyes that worried her. Were his parents going to kick him out? She would offer him a place to stay here, they had plenty of guestrooms, and if her parents minded that, she wouldn't even bat an eye. Shaggy and his safety were more important 

"We're seventeen, we're all gonna have to move out and like get lives outside of Coolsville. Everybody but me." 

She frowned, as her heartbeat sped up. "Oh Shaggy, you know that's not true. Well, I guess it's kind of true, but you're not going to be stuck here forever." She believed what she said, she knew it was true. But did Shaggy believe it? 

"I do wanna believe ya, but like man what am I gonna do?" He sat down next to her, as grabbed an apple from in front of them. 

"You're good at so much! You've always made the best costumes during our mysteries, you've been the best at gymnastics since we've met, Shag. Plus, you can fly a plane!" She pushed his shoulder in a playful manner. Finally, he was smiling. He knew she was right. 

"What are you gonna do, though?" 

Daphne laughed, she was certain what she wanted to do most of her life. She was good at journalism, she did run the school newspaper for as long as she could remember.   
"Oh, you know I want to go into journalism!" He nodded with a smile. 

"Yeah, you were good at that." 

Her fears were back again, she couldn't talk about him telling his parents everything if she couldn't tell her best friend about her fears of growing up. "Shaggy, I'm so fucking scared of the future. I try not to think about it but god, I don't know what to do." Tears built in her eyes, there was no reason to but to her, this was a lot. Shaggy's eyes softened from his own fears to worrying his best friend's fears. 

"Daph, it's like okay to be scared. I've like always knew you were."

"What? How?" Daphne almost took pride in people not knowing things about her. Made her feel almost powerful in that, that wasn't something she was proud of, it was a battle. 

"Because I've known for you sixteen years, I like, know my best friend." He placed a kiss on her head and she laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for the longest time till was time for him to go home.


End file.
